


all our strength, and all our sweetness

by litebeam



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fourth Shinobi War, enjoy the ride folks, if u like assertive horny sakura and headass horny sai then this is for u, my jokes aren't that funny tho lol, pls don't take this too seriously i just wanted to write some porn ok, saisaku? in MY 2020? it's more likely than you think, smumedy, this is more 'smut comedy' than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litebeam/pseuds/litebeam
Summary: "'I know that, Sai. I’m referring to something else,' she pauses, inching closer. 'More private.' To drive the point further home, with a great deal of will, Sakura places a timid hand on his knee, dying inside with mortification. God, this better be worth it."Or, the one in which Sakura hooks up with Sai on the way back from a mission.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	all our strength, and all our sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> take some of the "exposition," if you can call it that lmao, with a grain of salt. i only watched naruto up to the end of the chuunin exams, which was a couple years ago. i also watched a couple episodes of shippuden when my sisters did, but not a whole lot. everything i know is from the wikis and my sisters who watched the whole thing.
> 
> this takes place in an au where the period of time before the fourth shinobi war is a lot longer, spanning a couple of years. sakura, sai, and everyone else are in their early twenties once it occurs.

Sai and Sakura are on their way back from a mission in Kiri, another day before they're on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. They've decided to camp for the night, Sakura too tired to go on. Or at least, that's what she's told him.

Thing is, Sakura may be kind of, sort of um, _frustrated_. She's just finished her cycle, which Sai brought up continuously throughout their whole mission, and she hasn't had sex in months, too busy with shifts at the hospital and taking on missions. She knew it'd take its toll on her eventually, that she'd need a form of release outside of her own hands, she just didn't think it'd happen so inconveniently. 

Sakura could wait another day, settle herself back into the village, check out the dating pool. But that was another waiting period in and of itself and she simply doesn't have the patience.

The only other person in the vicinity is _Sai,_ but-

Actually-

N-no, this is _Sai_ she's talking about-

Yes, _exactly,_ this is Sai she's talking about.

Sakura feels her face heat uncomfortably as she actually considers this, the fact that she's so horny she'd even think of Sai like that. 

But, God, now that the thought's entered her mind, she can't help but truly weigh it. There's no harm in just thinking about it after all, right?

Sakura risks a glance at him, watches the way his muscles tighten and go lax as he sets up his area for the night. Sai bends over to flick off a stray twig from his bed roll and she flits her gaze away before he can catch her.

He's not- he's not that bad, really. In the aesthetic sense, at least. 

Sai is lithe and sinew as most Jutsu-prone shinobi are, something she can't help but appreciate. Brawn and bulk is nice, too, but muscles are muscles.

Sakura chews on her cheek, eyes zeroing in on the bob of his Adams Apple as he drinks from his canteen, looking at her hands again for fear of being caught.

Sai is here right now, close enough to touch if she wanted to, if he let her. And that's another thing. Would he? Would Sai be up for casual sex? Has he even had sex?

Sakura exhales, mind going a mile a minute. Okay, yes, Sai is an attractive man. A hot-blooded one if his jokes and stupid comments are anything to go by.

But does she really want to put up with his general aloofness for a night? That is, if he doesn't reject her? 

And that's a whole other thing. Sai's made it clear time and time again that he's not attracted her. The whole "Ugly" thing took a while to beat out of him when they were teenagers.

Although, there were times, subtle though they were, where she definitely felt Sai's gaze on her in a less-than friendly way over the years. When she wore a string bikini to Ino's bonfire last year, the time they sparred and Sakura's face landed dangerously close to his groin, the skin-tight dress gracing her figure when they all went out drinking last month. And those are the times she remembers. For all she knows, he could have a whole mental collection of her in less than innocent situations. 

Sakura's not stupid, though, doesn't think to flatter herself with the fact that Sai might find her attractive. Almost all shinobi and kunoichi are built to be strong and healthy, so a wandering eye here and there doesn't mean all that much. It does, though, when one is actively thinking of how to get lucky.

So because Sakura doesn’t _really_ care about what Sai thinks about her, not in any meaningless way, at least, and she’s frustrated more than she’s ever been, with the impending war and Sasuke and the weight of all those who depend on her and _herself_ , she makes a decision.

“Hey, Sai,” she says.

He doesn’t look up, continues organizing his brushes as if she’s not there. “Yes?”

She licks her chapped lips and wills herself to look at him because he’s going to look at her eventually, with disgust or indifference, maybe even curiosity, she’s not sure.

“Would you like to... practice something. With me?” she forces out. Her face feels hot, but with the fire burning, perhaps he’ll chalk it up to that.

He doesn’t still his hands and continues to keep his gaze on his work.“I don’t think the middle of the night is the best time for a spar.”

For whatever reason, that reassures her. This is _Sai_ she’s talking to. Sai, the emotionally-stunted, perverted ex-Root member who is oblivious to all social interaction outside of obeying instructions. Okay, that’s not entirely true, but she knows that with something like this, she’ll have to be slightly more clear.

“I know that, Sai. I’m referring to something else,” she pauses, inching closer. “More private.” To drive the point further home, with a great deal of will, Sakura places a timid hand on his knee, dying inside with mortification. God, this better be worth it.

He has to know. The few times Sakura’s been to his place to borrow a book or a scroll, she saw the bright orange of a certain book series on his coffee table. She’s read a couple on her own, more out of curiosity than anything else, she tells herself, and remembers a storyline or two starting out somewhat like this - a shy proposition to an all too willing participant. Only difference now is, she’s not too sure how willing he is, if at all.

He finally looks at her, and because Sai is _Sai,_ says, “Are you asking me to fuck you, Ugly?” in a tone not too far off from asking if he could borrow one of her own books.

Sakura’s face heats in an angry flush she’s all too familiar with around Sai and clenches her unoccupied hand into a fist. This is just how he is, she reminds herself. He doesn’t mean to piss her off, not entirely anyway, she’s sure. Perhaps she simply caught him off guard and this is how he’s making sense of it. After all, he hasn’t called her “Ugly” in months and, as far as she knows, he’s still a virgin. 

With a deep breath, Sakura reminds herself of her goal. “Yes, Sai, I am. If you want to. It doesn’t have to-” she pauses, collecting her thoughts because, wow, she said it out loud and she can’t take it back and while most of her is mortified and embarrassed, another is achy and kind of excited. “It _won’t_ mean anything. Just a way to relax between two friends.”

She’s prepared to be turned down, is almost sure of it, until his gaze wanders from her eyes to her lips, settling there for a second, before languidly traveling the rest of her body. His face doesn’t change all that much from his usual blank expression, except for the minute furrow in his brows once he lands on her chest. She lets out a gasp, brows shooting up to her hairline when he grabs a handful and squeezes.

“Okay,” he says, wearing that infuriating closed-eye smile she’s grown so accustomed to.

“ _Sai!_ ” Sakura yells, slapping his hands away. “Give me some warning and ask first!”

Sai has the audacity to shush her, clapping a hand over her mouth while nearing closer. “Someone could hear you. That would defeat the purpose of quiet, secret sex-”

She smacks him away. “Okay, okay, Sai, I hear you. Just-” she sighs. Were it not for her mounting frustration, she’d tell him to forget everything and make her way to a private clearing and take care of everything herself. But, at least for tonight, she wants to forget how lonely she is and enjoy the company of another. Even if said company needed a couple pointers on how exactly tonight would proceed.

She pauses, thinking of how exactly to word this before reminding herself there was no need to filter anything because Sai never did so why even bother. “Are you a virgin?”

He doesn’t even hesitate, the bastard. “Yes.”

“Hmm, okay.” She’ll have to really explain how she likes things if she wants this night to be successful. Somehow, that sends a bit of a shiver up her spine. Telling Sai where to touch her to elicit a moan, when to be rough, when to be gentle, how fast, how _hard-_

Sakura clears her throat. “Let’s-” Clears it again when it comes out a little too high pitched and breathy. “Let’s set some ground rules first. Um, for now, if you want to touch me somewhere, _intimate_ , make sure to ask, okay?”

“I thought women liked spontaneous men,” he says.

Sakura silently curses Jiraiya for ruining oblivious men and the poor women who encounter them before continuing. “Some, not all. Besides, most women mean that when it comes to men they’re already familiar with and had sex with. For two people’s first times, at least with each other, it’s better to ask, just in case. Understand?” She hates treating Sai like he’s stupid, but she hopes he knows she’s just trying to be helpful.

“Yes,” he nods. “Can I touch your breasts?” He reaches for them, suspending his hands in the space between their chests as he waits.

Sakura suppresses a laugh, thoroughly enjoying his enthusiasm. The men she’d been with before weren’t nearly as obvious of their attraction, preferring to stay silent. It was a nice change, as Sakura has always felt she had to chase after men, putting in more work than they did. Sai lacks the doubt that holds them back, and for that, Sakura is grateful she went through with this.

“Not yet,” she smiles. “We’ll get to that. But back to the rules. If you want me to touch you, too, let me know. Tell me if I’m doing something you like or don’t like. Be specific. Got all that?”

He returns her smile. “Yes. Now can I touch your breasts?” Sai wiggles his fingers impatiently.

This time, she does laugh, gently setting his hands on her waist. “In a bit. First, we should warm-up. How does kissing sound?”

“Not as good, but it’ll do, Ugly.”

Her smile twitches, fingers digging into his wrists in a warning. “Oh, and one more thing, Sai. If you don’t want this night to end too early, _don’t_ call me ‘Ugly,’ yeah?” Her fingers squeeze a little harder before placing her hands on his shoulders, drawing them closer together.

He nods meekly, to her amusement, and brings his face closer to hers. She closes her eyes, bridging the little space left between their mouths.

It’s not great at first, what with their chapped lips and Sai’s inexperience, so Sakura keeps a slow pace, patient with his stumbling. It’s closed-mouth and innocent, moving ever so slightly while Sai acclimates. She hasn’t kissed like this in a while, forgetting how nice this can be, too.

But her neck starts to cramp from this angle because they’re sitting next to each other, side by side, and Sai grows impatient, knocking his teeth against her lips twice now as his hands travel up and down her sides, thumbs tracing her ribs in a very distracting way.

“Sai,” she breathes out. How embarrassing. They’ve hardly done anything and she’s already breathless, probably from how long it’s been since her last encounter. “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable.”

She reluctantly pulls away from him, rolling her neck and shoulders, and heads towards their sleeping bags. “Do you have an extra towel or something? To put underneath?”

“Yes.” He shakes the dirt from his pants, walking towards his own pack. Sakura stares unabashedly at his figure as he sorts through it, the stretch of his lithe arms and lean stomach. He holds the towel towards her and Sakura feels a nice warmth when their hands meet. “For our fluids, I presume?” he says, breaking her trance.

Sakura snorts at his vulgarity. Normally, she’d punch him for it, tell him to have some class, but now, she can’t find it in her to get mad. It sends a bit of a thrill through her under these new circumstances, and a part of her is excited for what else he’ll say as the night progresses.

“If you do your job right, then yes.” She throws a wink over her shoulder for good measure.

Sai blinks, a light dusting of pink settling over his face. Sakura laughs light-heartedly, setting about the towel and her area to her liking while he makes his way over. It’s nice to catch him off-guard for once. In fact, she could definitely get used to the sight of him in such a state. 

Sakura feels him next to her before she sees him. She looks up from her crouched position, finds him watching her with- impatience? She’s not familiar with this new expression, a subtle squint to his eyes as he looks her up and down.

She lies down with a jerky movement, pats the spot next to her. “Lie down with me?”

Sai follows suit before she can finish the question, pulling her flush against him with a hand to her waist, the other on her cheek, guiding her towards his mouth.

This time around the kissing is a lot better. Their lips don’t stay chap for long as Sakura finally introduces some tongue to the mix, licking along his lips, allowing for a smoother glide. Her palm on the back of his neck feels his grunt before she hears it. 

He pulls away, just enough to manage a rough, "I like that. Do it again," sending a shot of heat straight to her warmth as he stares with a hunger she's only seen on other men. But it's coming from _Sai_ because of _her,_ so of course she obliges.

He grunts again into their kiss and Sakura is so into his responsiveness, his eagerness, that she can't be bothered to hold herself back like she usually does in bed. "I like the sounds you're making. It's really hot."

Sai responds with an overly exaggerated moan, bringing a harsh flush to her cheeks as she pulls away to laugh. "Not like that, dummy. Natural."

Maybe it's because he's aroused and uninhibited, if the hardness against her hip is anything to go by, but Sai produces a small smile of his own. "I thought women moaned like that. Kiba said-"

"God, never listen to that cornball. Most of his 'conquests' are lies or highly exaggerated. Anyways," she smirks lasciviously, tracing a finger around the shell of his ear, "let's go back to what we were doing, yeah?"

Before she knows it, Sai is responding with licks of his own, mirroring her actions. She bites his lip in return, gently tugging at it before letting go. His mouth opens in a gasp, allowing her tongue to slip inside. He tastes like the tea he heated an hour before, sharp and minty. Sakura leisurely licks along the roof of his mouth, his smooth teeth, his tongue, anywhere she can reach to map out his heady flavor.

Sai returns the favor, albeit clumsily and with too much spit. Sakura doesn’t mind, though, enjoying his fervent enthusiasm and will to learn. In fact, the ability to think leaves her completely once he’s managed to settle over her completely, a knee between her thighs, hand gliding along her stomach with curious fingers. She lifts into his touch, prompting a sharp grunt past his lips.

“Mm, _Sai,_ ” she manages, breaking away to breathe. His breath fans over her face towards her left cheek, warm and ragged. It’s a heady, powerful feeling that she can do this to Sai, reduce him to a breathless, flushed mess. It’s such a nice contrast to his normally reserved disposition, that she can’t help but raise a thigh towards his length and grind.

Sai _groans_ , nice and low, sending a jolt of heat straight to the warmth between her legs. He thrusts, once, twice, and he’s headed for a third, when Sakura places a hand against his chest, lowering her leg with a flourish. His hips chase after her, of course, but her other palm grabs at a hip, stopping him in his path.

“Sai,” she begins, smirking at the hungry, confused look on his face. “Let’s do some other things before we get to that.” She grabs his wrists, gradually guiding them towards her chest. “You can touch my breasts now,” she whispers in his ear, relishing the shiver that it brings.

Sai doesn’t need to be told twice, making a beeline for her chest and squeezing, _hard._

“Ow!” she yelps, slapping his hands away. “Not that hard, Sai!”

Immediately, her face burns, remembering that they don’t have the luxury of being loud. That, and Sai is still a virgin who's probably never touched a pair of breasts before. “Sorry,” she huffs, sheepish. "Should've told you how gentle to be."

Sai merely nods his head, already moving past their little transgression.

“Show me how you like it.” He’s still above her, a hand reaching for her waist and the other supporting himself on an elbow by her shoulder.

When Sakura’s hands inch towards his, Sai grabs them, places them on her breasts and settles his own back to their original position.

“Show me,” he repeats, voice low and rough.

Her eyes widen at this unexpected turn. He wants to watch, watch her fondle her own breasts so he can, hopefully, return the favor. _God,_ she’s so glad she went through with this.

Sakura squeezes them gently, watching his face for any change in reaction. His eyes never stray from her prodding fingers, the way they start to circle around her hardened nipples. His breath deepens at the same time her’s does, the warmth in her belly turning hotter, but not quite enough, as she knows how much better the sensation can be without clothes.

“Sai,” she breathes, “help me take off my shirt.”

He doesn’t hesitate, tugging at her waist to help her sit up with him as they both clamber to shed the issued jounin turtleneck. 

A simple black bra adorns her chest, and while normally she'd wish she wore something cuter, the look on Sai's face tells her it's enough. 

"Not too small for you after all, huh?" she grins. She expects Sai to say they are, but a part of Sakura doesn't even care at this point, just enjoys their mindless banter.

To her surprise, Sai actually considers them, bringing his face close enough that she can feel his warm breath draft across her sternum. "They're not as unappealing as I'd thought. I quite like them."

Sakura snorts, but blushes nonetheless. Leave it to Sai to hand her a backhanded compliment during foreplay.

"Yeah? Wait till you see the rest." Sakura unhooks the clasp on her own, saving him the struggle of doing it.

The night chill nips at her chest, hardening her nipples. Sai watches them with interest, reaches towards them. "Can I-"

"Yes _,"_ she says, grabbing his hands while lying back against her bed roll, pulling them flush against her soft peaks. 

This time he's gentle, mimicking her movement from earlier, giving light squeezes here and there as he lightly circles her nipples.

Sakura arches into his touch with a soft moan, hands leaving his to travel the hard expanse of his shoulders. "Just like that, Sai, you're doing so good."

She feels the subtle throb of his length against her leg. "You're really sexy when you moan. Do it again."

Her laugh trails off into a moan as he pinches a nipple. "I can't moan on command, Sai, you have to work for it."

A subtle glint lights his eyes at her challenge. She can't help but bite her lip in response, excited at what he has in mind.

He starts off by kissing her, no time for pretense as he shoves his tongue past parted lips. She's rendered breathless at his renewed vigor, lips gliding sensually in time with the rough pads of his fingers.

She takes a break from his mouth, trailing her own down his jaw. Sai pants above her while she laves his neck, paying special attention to the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

"I-I like that. Feels good," he manages, fingers stuttering over her chest.

She flushes under his praise, happy that she can bring that side out of him. "Glad to hear it."

They continue like that for a while, Sakura mouthing at his neck until she's left some impressive marks, and Sai fingering at her nipples. It's nice, and she's sure she's soaked through her panties, but a part of her wants to move things further. That, and Sai's only managed to touch her breasts and _nothing else._ Sakura aims to change that. 

"Y'know, Sai, there's more than one way to make someone feel good." 

She trails her tongue along the shell of his ear, nibbling at his lobe, earning her a hot little gasp. "Like this."

Sakura's hands travel the length of his arms in a slow caress, alternating between the pads of her fingers and fingernails as he shivers, biting his lip. "Or this."

To better demonstrate on his chest, Sakura reaches for the zipper of his cropped jacket. "This okay?"

Sai nods numbly, words seemingly escaping him for a moment, and Sakura can't help but smirk. His cropped shirt follows suit, allowing her the luxury of trailing her fingers down his pectorals.

Sakura drags a finger across a pebbled nipple out of curiosity. Her previous partners never let her continue her explorations past that point, possibly because, in their eyes, it was too feminine and emasculating. Sai, however, pants in her ear, spurring her on.

"Hah, that's good," he murmurs, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed.

She smirks in kind, continuing her explorations down his back and stomach.

Feeling his muscles clench under her ministrations is nice. Touching Sai in general is really nice, a thought she'd never entertained before tonight. She's managed to pull reactions from him she's never seen before, each one leaving her wanting more.

"I have something else to show you, but it's a little weird. That okay?"

Sai blinks at her, gauging her reaction. "Are you going to put your fingers in my ass?" he says, monotone as ever.

"W-what? No!" she laughs, caught off guard. "Though, now that you mention it…" 

Sai immediately stiffens, eyes widening in what she assumes is fear. "Sai, I'm joking. I was only going to suck your fingers."

At that, he perks up. "I've read about that. It looked very intriguing."

"Oh, it is," she says, licking her lips. The hunger returns to his eyes in an instant, prompting a small laugh at his enthusiasm.

She reaches for the hand settled on her right breast, rough and warm in her grasp. She glides her thumb across knobby knuckles. His hands, while not thick like other men, are impressive in their own right. They're not as rough as her own, providing a pleasant contrast to her toughened skin.

Sakura hovers his palm inches away from her mouth, gauges his reaction. He seems excited, gazing at her with warm want, lips kissed red and inviting. She leaves a wet, open-mouthed kiss right in the center, eyes never leaving his as she trails a path to his index finger.

Sai's fingers are long and lean like the rest of him, knuckles prominent in her mouth. Sakura guides him all the way to the second, flushing hotly under his rapt attention. 

"You're very attractive like this," Sai murmurs, cradling her jaw with his other hand. He traces the corner of her mouth with his thumb, humming appreciatively. "You'd look good sucking my cock."

Sakura pulls away to laugh. "Don't get too cocky now, Sai. But," she smiles demurely before taking two fingers in her mouth, sucking all the way down to the third knuckle, shivering at his groan. She lets him go all too quickly, enough to say, "If you play your cards right, we'll see how the rest of the night goes."

She's had a lot of fun so far touching and teasing him, but the wetness pooling in her panties has grown more and more distracting, enough that she wants to hurry things along.

"Alright, Sai, I think it's time we move forward. Wanna help me undress?"

He nods numbly again, shooting off towards her sandaled left foot as she works the right. He works quick but harried, his enthusiasm rendering him clumsy, a nice contrast to his usual calm, graceful demeanor.

Sai's been following her rules so well, to her surprise. She imagines what he would've been like throughout their encounter if she hadn't told him to tell her if she's doing something okay. Probably not as responsive. She shudders, imagining a completely quiet Sai in the throes of passion. Nothing beats the praise he's given her with every new touch.

Sakura wants to reward him for it. She has an inkling of an idea as to how to do so.

Sakura raises her hips as Sai pulls at the waistband of both her pants and panties in one quick movement, exposing her to his heated gaze. The night air feels cool on her wetness, sending goosebumps down her legs.

Sai wastes no time pulling the rest of her garments down her legs and past her ankles, not even wasting time with the wrappings on her calves. Sakura has no time to compose herself as he spreads her legs in one jerky movement, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

"A warning would be nice first, Sai," she huffs with no real malice, too flushed with arousal to care at this point. Normally, she'd be mortified at such rapt attention to her privates, but the hunger in his eyes never vanishes, leaving her open and pliant to his gaze.

He doesn't even hear her, so taken is he by her sight. "You're appealing here, too. Can I touch you?"

Sakura bites her lip, contemplating how to approach this. She _really_ doesn't want a repeat of what happened to her breasts _down there._

"Gimme your hand," she says, holding her own out impatiently.

Sakura takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. So far, they've only really fondled above the waist, and while he's definitely seen more of her than ever before, they haven't gone all the way. There's still time to go back if she really wants to. Sai might complain, the bastard, but she knows he'd never try something. Things might be awkward for a bit, but they'll manage. They always do.

But, _God_ , Sakura is so into this, the desire plainly written on his face, hovering with soft breaths above her, she doesn't waste any more time bringing his shaking hand towards her warmth.

A soft moan escapes her as she glides his finger through her wetness, coating it viscously enough around her center before heading to her clit.

"Right here, Sai," she gasps. "Feels really good when you touch it. Make sure to be a little gentle. Too hard and it hurts."

She wraps her other hand around the nape of his neck, clutching his hair when he circles the other direction.

"Ah, _Sai_ ," she moans, breathy and high-pitched. "Just like that, _ngh_ , don't stop."

He doesn't pick up the pace or change the pressure at her words, to her immense pleasure. Once he's got the gist of it, enough that he doesn't have to look at what he's doing anymore, Sai bows his head to mouth at her jaw, just how she taught him. He mouths her, soft and sweet at first, just like his touches, before they turn wet and hard, full-on bites with slick tongue.

Sakura can't help but moan helplessly, hips snapping up into his finger. " _Fuck_ , Sai, so good. You're so good."

At that, Sai grunts, mouth headed lower. He continues his brutal assault down her neck, paying close attention to her collarbone, and finally, _finally,_ reaching her chest.

"Can I-"

" _Please,_ " Sakura manages, unable to care that she sounds wonton and desperate.

Sai licks at her nipple, sending sharp coils of pleasure straight to her clit. " _Ahh_ , _faster_. Down here."

He adds another finger to envelop her clit completely, but picks up the pace too fast.

"Not too fast, slower. _Hah,_ just like that, perfect."

Her eyes shut in ecstasy, tilting her head back as he continues laving her nipples with a firm tongue and circling her clit just the way she likes it. A familiar, welcome pressure builds at the base of her spine, making her toes curl and hips snap in time with his hand.

She'd ask him to put a finger in, maybe two, to really drive her crazy but she's not capable of words at the moment, unable to trust that Sai might not accidentally hurt her. Which is fine cause she's fairing more than well with his steady fingers and hot mouth.

"Faster, _ngh_ , harder," she whines, wanting so badly to come. " _Please._ "

She's very rarely a begging mess, only ever doing it the few times a partner asked, but she's so _close,_ and Sai is doing so _good,_ better than she expected, so she lets herself go under his ministrations.

She should've expected that Sai isn't always so giving, though, the little shit. Even if he has been doing pretty good so far, following her commands with rapt attention, she should've known her luck would draw out. He's read too much porn and has too much fun pushing other's buttons to not give in at some point.

So he slows his fingers with a flourish, extracts his mouth with a wet _pop_. Looks up at her innocently.

"Sai, what-"

"'Please' what, Sakura?" He says, breath fanning across her flushed face.

Sakura blinks, disoriented, unable to process anything other than the fact he said her name for the first time tonight in such a nice way. "Huh?"

"You said 'please' earlier. Be specific."

She huffs, indignant that he's really asking her to beg. However, a small part of her finds it kind of hot. Sai, who for most of the night hasn't really asked much of her, has really only been following her commands, finally turning the tables on her. 

Now that she thinks about it, he's never really said how exactly he likes something, either, taking what she gives and not much else. Either she's been doing an amazing job reading his body, or he's been holding out on her. Except for now.

She takes a deep breath, focusing on how she would very much like to see the rest of this night through, and looks up at him. His gaze is still warm, patient. The desire hasn't ebbed.

"Please make me come, Sai," she pants, adding a soft moan for his benefit, and holds in a snort at how ridiculous she sounds.

But Sai doesn't mind her theatrics. Not at all if the subtle grunt and soft flare of his nostrils are anything to go by.

He resumes his maddening pace against her left breast and clit, pinching both softly. She cries harshly, pawing at his upper back, grinding as best she can against eager fingers.

"Fuck, Sai, I'm so _close_." 

Sai quickens his assault against her clit, increasing the pressure, driving Sakura into a thoughtless, jerky mess. He lifts his head to attack her mouth, nice and sloppy. There's no finesse anymore to their kisses, just raunchy glides of their tongues.

"Come for me, Sakura," he manages against her pert mouth.

One last pinch at her clit and she finally comes apart, a shout of his name wrenching past swollen lips. Her back arches and her legs shake and her eyes are clenched shut and it's so _good,_ exactly what she needed after so long without it.

Sai continues to paw at her through it until she gently smacks his hand away, sensitive to his touch.

Sakura's a little light-headed, but finally relaxed, the weight of everything escaping her for a moment and she can't help but giggle. 

"Mm, that was so good, Sai. You were so…" her words die in her throat as she chances a look at his face. 

Sai looks so flustered and frustrated, so _hungry,_ it's almost enough to reignite the heat between her legs. She's speechless, flushing under his rapt attention.

"You're rather attractive when you climax," he says, nuzzling into her neck. "I'd like to paint it later."

Sakura smiles, soaking up his praise like a flower in the sun. "I'd like to see it. Um, make sure to keep it somewhere private, though. I'd rather Kakashi-sensei and Naruto not see it." She pinches a nipple lightly to show she's serious, to which Sai gasps hotly in her ear.

"Of course."

Sai cups her jaw with gentle fingers, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear and looking at her intently. Sakura's caught off guard for a second with his soft touch, so different from his heated caresses from earlier.

The moment is broken though as soon as he opens his mouth. "Can you suck my cock now?" 

Sakura rolls her eyes, but grins, unable to feign an ounce of shock at his antics. "We _have_ to work on your dirty talk. Can't have you scaring away any girls before you even get started."

Sai's mouth heads for her ear, nibbling on the shell, before he speaks. "You can teach me next time after you suck my-"

Sakura turns away with a sharp laugh, hand clapping over his mouth, "Fine, fine! I'll, um-" she struggles over the words. It's a little funny how she has no shame when she's hot and bothered or during, but as soon as she comes, the words escape her. 

"Suck my cock?"

"Stop saying it! And, yes." 

Sakura sits herself up, stretching a kink out of her neck, before glossing over his words again. "Hang on, you said 'next time' as if- Do you wanna do this again, Sai?"

She'll admit she hadn't really thought that far ahead when she initiated this thing. The only thing on her mind really was finding some relief with someone she trusted. Something quick and fun. Fuck, she hopes she hasn't instilled some sort of false hope on the poor guy. She _is_ his first, and most people form a stronger attachment after their first. God, she _really_ should've thought farther ahead-

Sai shrugs nonchalantly, as if he doesn't have a raging boner if the dark spot on his pants is anything to go by, and says, monotonous as ever, "Perhaps if you're good with your mouth."

She should punch him, she really should, get rid of bad habits before they bite him in the ass with someone not so lenient. Instead, because he's been pretty good so far, all things considered, and she was thinking of rewarding him anyways, and she's relieved that she didn't break him, that Sai is still _Sai,_ she steals a line from Kiba's book and says, "Only one way to find out."

She helps Sai undress, surprised that he hadn't done it himself sooner until she realizes that every time she'd undressed, she'd ask for his help. A small chuckle escapes her, entertaining the thought that maybe she unwittingly nurtured an undressing _thing_ within Sai.

Sakura's hands linger over his feet after she shucks off both sandals, trailing a finger down the arch of his foot. His toes curl in response, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Ha, me and Naruto thought that Root made you guys immune to tickling. Guess we were wrong."

"They made us immune to many things. Tickling was not one of them." Sakura trails a fingernail towards the ball of his feet, wanting to hear another pant. "It should've been," he manages, suppressing a short laugh.

Sakura returns his laugh with her own, giddy that she learned something no one else knows about him, that she could evoke such a response. Pretty much all of tonight has been exploring new parts of Sai, parts even he wasn't all too familiar with. It's so thrilling to do this with him, even if his reasons are slightly more base than her's.

Sakura continues undressing him, taking her time poking and prodding here and there to evoke a response. She learns he's sensitive behind his ankles, knees, and the undersides of his calves, dragging calloused fingers in slow patterns, earning her hazy pants in response.

Sakura gives a tentative lick to his hip bone as she gradually rids him of his pants, taking her time in opposition to his eager frenzy earlier.

Sai tries to shove down his briefs in one jerky movement, to which Sakura lays a gentle hand on his own. "Not yet. You'll see."

Yes, Sakura wants to reward him, but she's going to do it on her terms, keeping in mind the stunt he pulled on her when she was on the brink.

He's finally free of all barriers save his briefs, Sakura pushing a hand on his chest to lay him back as she perches herself on his thighs. 

Sai’s definitely bigger than she thought. With all the references to penis sizes from his mouth over the years, she assumed it'd be smaller due to a complex of sorts. But as she eyes it, straining against the barrier that hides it, she finds herself breathless at the thought that, if she were to put it inside of her, it’d provide a stretch. A heat settles between her legs again, not as dizzying as before, however, and she wonders whether to bring attention to it or finish up with him here.

"I thought you'd be heavier," he pants as she bends down to mouth at the skin above his waistband.

"Shut it, Sai." To remind him of who's really in control, Sakura gives a not-so-gentle bite to his pelvis, quickly laving the area with her tongue at his sharp hiss. "You don't wanna piss me off."

Sakura eyes him through her lashes with interest, notes his slack-jawed expression as he stares up at the night sky. His hands jerk at his sides, clenching into her bed roll when she moves her ministrations closer to where he needs it most.

“Feel free to grab my hair if you want,” she murmurs, biting the inside of his thigh through the cloth, directly next to his heat. He shivers deliciously under her tongue. “Just don’t pull too hard.”

He places an awkward hand on her head, tugging at a couple strands experimentally. 

“Mm, just like that. No more than that, got it?”

He doesn’t even acknowledge her, only groans when she nuzzles his length with her cheek. The wetness from the dark spot on his briefs clings to her skin, but Sakura is so hazy from his reactions that she doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“ _Ngh_ , Sakura, that's good.”

“I don’t know if I told you yet, but I _really_ like when you're vocal. Keep it up.” Sakura leaves out that she thinks it's more endearing than anything, as Sai is a little too stilted and awkward, a little forced, but she’s glad he’s trying nonetheless.

She teases him a little more, dragging a finger across his slit, earning her a nice hiss and a thrust of his hips. He’s still not giving her the reactions she really wants, though, so, with a smirk, she mouths at his head, warm and wet.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sai groans, low and inviting, sending a coil of desire straight to her heat.

“Yeah, Sai, like that,” she purrs, thumbing his balls with a flutter.

He practically jumps, pulling her hair just enough in a heady mix of pain and pleasure. His head is thrown back in a wordless moan, leaving her hungry for more.

The sight of his mouth gives her an idea, though she’s a little hesitant. It’s not something she’s ever done before, so it’ll be a first for both of them. There won’t be a lot she can do to guide him aside from telling him what feels good. Then again, she didn’t get this far by being scared, and Sai’s more than proved himself with his ability to adapt and be patient.

With a deep breath, Sakura sits herself up and pats him on his thigh. “Hey, Sai. Um, I need to ask you something.”

He stumbles onto his elbows, pulling himself up enough to look at her. “Can it wait until after you suck my-”

Sakura smacks him on the stomach, no real force behind it. “I’m getting to that, dummy. Just tell me, have you read anything about… cunnilingus?”

Sai considers her question very seriously, hand going to his chin and the works. He looks ridiculous, half-naked with a hard-on between them, and Sakura would laugh and tell him so, but she’s a little hesitant as to what he’ll surmise from her question.

She’s never had a partner go down on her before, them never offering and her too shy to ask. The sex was always good, nonetheless, but never wandered past the conventional, vanilla stuff and the occassional blowjob. But with Sai, who she knows is an A-Class pervert, she can’t bother to be _too_ embarrassed. Still, she has enough sense to squirm as the seconds go by.

“I have. Would you like me to eat you out?” he says in that typical Sai way of his as if they’re talking about academic reading material.

“Y-yes, I would,” she manages, fingers fiddling with her bangs. “If you want to.”

“Okay, but after you suck my-”

“Yes, Sai, I heard you the first time,” she rolls her eyes, smacking his stomach again. “But, um, I know a way we can both- _do that_ , at the same time. Maybe you’ve read about that, too?”

“The ‘sixty-nine’ position? I have,” he says without missing a beat, sitting up immediately.

“Wow, so you take your sweet time answering my first question, but not with the second? You like seeing me uncomfortable, don’t you?” Sakura pokes a finger into his chest, trying to keep up an angry facade, but failing when a grin breaks out across her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Before tonight, she’d believe him, chalking it up to Sai being Sai, but she likes to think she has him somewhat figured out. At least, more than before. Which is why when his lips quirk up minutely, and the corners of his eyes crinkle subtly, she tickles his sides in excitement.

“You ass, you totally do!”

He lets out a bark of a laugh, rough and disused, as if he’s not used it. And he is, because Sakura’s only seen him laugh before tonight a total of three times, each revolving around Team Seven’s reactions to his silly antics, and with a hand over his mouth. Even if nothing happens after tonight and there is no next time, Sakura wants to see him laugh more. She wants to see the genuine crinkle of his eyes, the way the left corner of his mouth is higher than the right, the glint of his teeth in the little light left from the night.

They’ve been nothing but honest tonight, so what’s the harm with a little more?

“You have a nice laugh, Sai. I’d like to see it more often,” she smiles, giddy with happiness.

A light dusting of pink spreads through his cheeks as his laugh ebbs away. He blinks at her, thoughtful. “Are you falling in love with me, Ugly?”

Sakura sputters, her own face heating uncomfortably. “Wha- As if, you dork! And what’d I say about you calling me ‘Ugly?!’” She slaps at his chest, perhaps a little too hard.

He laughs again, awkward and stilted, but still genuine. “You’re right, I do like making you mad. It’s fun,” he concedes, the mirth never leaving his eyes. 

“ _Sai-_ ” she warns, but then, he takes her hand in his own, giving her a hot kiss in the center of her palm, all thoughts leaving her head in an instant. 

“But,” he says, licking the space between her index and ring fingers, “it’s more fun making you come.”

That goes straight to her heat, but Sakura is stubborn, so she scoffs. “Who taught you that line? _Icha Icha_?”

“Kiba,” he says, enveloping two fingers in the heat of his mouth.

She almost laughs, imagining the absurdity of the two swapping cheesy lines, but she’s too focused on his agile tongue laving the sensitive space between her fingers, mind wandering to how it’ll feel in another area, soon enough.

Sakura moans at the thought and reluctantly pulls away her fingers. “On your back, Sai.”

He listens without protest, patient for her next command.

She hesitates, pulling at her hair again. From here on out, they’ll both be winging it. 

“So, um, I’ve never done this before. It’ll be my first time with this position. And,” Sakura pauses, hovering over his legs, “my first time receiving cunnilingus. So the rules apply here more than ever. I’ll tell you if I like something, and you’ll tell me if you like something. And if it’s too hard, I’ll still give you that blowjob and you can finger me like before. Sound good?”

“Yes,” he says, smoothing his hands over her waist in what she presumes is supposed to be comforting. Unless he just wants to touch her, which is perfectly fine, too.

Sakura stands up, stretching her legs after sitting for what felt like forever. Sai watches her with rapt attention, eyes gliding over her figure in smooth sweeps, lingering over her ass and breasts.

“Perv,” she teases with a roll of her eyes and a satisfied grin.

“I believe you propositioned me,” he says, the barest hint of a smile gracing his features.

Sakura flushes, and a denial sits on the tip of her tongue, but she swallows it down and pouts. “Sure, fine.”

“So that makes you a-”

She stands next to his head, arms crossed in amusement. “Yes, Sai, I get it, I’m a dirty old perv like the rest of you. Now shut up or I’ll leave you here.”

He does, giving her time to think of just how to adjust herself. While she does, Sai kicks off his boxers in two jerky movements, leaving her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. _God,_ the warmth in her belly amplifies at the sight of him, angrily flushed and leaking. She almost feels bad with how long she’s made him wait. _Almost._

Sakura goes on all fours directly behind his head, facing towards his body. This allows her to crawl forward towards his length, flushing as her heat gradually lines up over his face. She’s mortified, but also, terribly, _deliciously_ turned on, hyper-aware of her bed roll beneath her hands and knees, the sight of his irritated-looking length, his breath fanning across her warmth.

“Sakura, you’re practically dripping,” he pants. “It’s sexy.”

She closes her eyes, embarrassed but _wanting._ “You’re pretty excited, too. Almost looks like it hurts,” she manages. “But, I like it.”

They’re both quiet. Waiting. 

“Should I-”

“Can I-”

They both say, and Sakura laughs. She can feel his breath below her and she hopes he found some fun in the situation.

“How about on three? You can touch me and- and-”

“Lick?” he supplies.

“Yeah, that, um, wherever you want." And then, because she knows he's a perv, but she's still not entirely sure to what extent, she quickly adds, "Not my ass-" God, the _shame,_ "my asshole, okay?"

"Okay," he agrees, grabbing a handful of her ass. 

She can feel the smugness emanating from his figure in waves, but she's too turned on too care, leaning in towards his length. "On three. One," she exhales, mouth hovering over his head. 

Sai's mouth feels closer to her heat, too, hot breath making her squirm.

"Two. _Three_ ," she pants, squealing as his tongue sweeps over her slit in a long, _hot_ glide at the same time her lips wrap around his head.

His hips jerk, and his length bobs against her teeth, a sharp hiss escaping his lips. She feels it directly against her wet slit, disorienting her so nicely, before her mind jumps to what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Sai!" she cringes, knowing how sensitive a man's length can be after waiting out for too long. And, fuck, his just knocked against her teeth. "You have to keep your hips still. Don't want you hurting yourself."

Sai's quiet for a moment, catching his breath, and just when she's about to swing her legs over him to turn and see if he's okay, if he wants to stop, he smooths a hand down the back of her thigh, reassuring.

"Keep going," he says, before digging back in with renewed interest.

Sakura throws her head back in a harsh moan. "Ah, _Sai!_ " 

It's nothing like having fingers over her or a length inside. It's so much _better_ and she can definitely see why men are so obsessed with blowjobs than the wet heat of a woman.

She returns to her task at hand, widening her jaw to accommodate his hot length. She moans and writhes above him, keeping steady hands on his jerky hips to avoid another mishap.

Sakura tries to keep a steady rhythm over his length, tries to listen to his groans, feel them against her heat, to get a feel for what he likes as she bobs her head up and down, drooling onto the fist pumping at his base, but it's so _hard,_ harder than she thought, when he circles his tongue against her clit, hard and fast, _just like that, yes, Sai, you're doing so good._

Everything is _wet_ and _hot_ and she can't get enough, but it's also too much. It's _perfect._

She realizes absently, as best she can in her current, muddled state, that her rules were in vain in their current situation, both of them too busy to coherently word anything properly.

All she can manage are moans and hums and a frenzied thrust of her hips against his tongue as she desperately tries to chase her brink.

She can tell Sai's close, a lot closer than she if the strength and speed of the snap of his hips, the way his legs start to shake, knees drawing up and back down, and heavy pants are anything to by, so Sakura swallows him all the way to the back of her throat, tongue gliding across anything she can reach, cheeks hollow, while her spit-slicked hand reaches for his balls, fondling softly as she waits for his climax.

One more glide turns to two, and a squeeze of his balls later, Sai comes with a sharp groan directed _right there_ , against her clit, hands squeezing roughly against her hips, making her thrust against his open mouth.

Sakura swallows everything he's got to give, pushing his hips into her face as far as he's willing to go, sucking him until his shudders subside and he's soft and spent.

He relaxes in a visible heap, Sakura losing the warmth of his hands as he drops them, catching his breath. She waits despite her insistent arousal, knowing that this was his first time coming with another person. She knows full well how heady that feeling can be.

"Want me to give you a minute? We can stop, too, if you want, I don't mind-"

Sai ignores her, tongue headed straight for her clit with the same intoxicating pace as before as if he never stopped. 

" _Fuck_ , Sai, yes! Right there, _mmf."_

An idea floods her thoughts as he drags his tongue over her slit and past the center of her heat. She's a little glad he came first now that she's able to talk and guide him again.

But, first, Sakura wants to switch into a more comfortable position, one that'll let her see his face properly.

"Mm, Sai, I'm gonna, _hah,_ get up really quick. Wanna, _ngh,_ wanna see you."

He gives her one last harsh lick and let's her go, hands falling at his sides.

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself on wobbly legs as she tries to stand. Sai sits up in an instant, grabbing her hands to help support her.

"Whew, thanks, Sai," she says, flushing at the short distance between her ass and his face. She yelps, jumping away from him when he gives her a light smack.

She's so hazy with desire, she can't find it in her to yell, and can only manage to push him down onto his back with her foot to his chest. 

Sakura settles atop his legs with little grace, allowing herself a moment to breathe. Sai, the absolute _angel_ , runs his hands across her legs in lazy patterns, waiting for her to speak.

"I was thinking, if you're still up for it, we can finish with you, um, continuing where we left off, but with me on my back and you, uh, between my legs?"

Sai considers her, no theatrics this time, just his eyes trailing over her face and her body, her warmth on his legs, as he weighs her suggestion. 

"No," he says, voice low with want. 

She starts at that, squirming under his gaze. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll just-"

"I want you on top of me again."

His eyes implore her's, almost daring her to refuse.

"Oh. _Oh,_ " she flushes from head to toe, his meaning finally sinking in. He wants her to- wants her to _ride him,_ wants her to sit on his face.

She's definitely not opposed to that idea. 

She'd laugh if she were any more coherent, push at his shoulder and call him a pervert. Instead, Sakura licks her lips and nods her head.

"S-sure."

"Stand up for me, Sakura," he says in that way that's slowly driving her crazy, extending a hand to help her up.

She doesn't question him, lets him steady her as they both stand on their feet.

Sai grabs her bed roll, pillow, and blanket, sets it up at the base of a tree. Sakura watches with interest, his muscles stretching nicely underneath his pale skin while he works. She even finds herself staring at his ass, small, but pert.

Of course, he turns around in time to find her looking, tossing a stilted wink her way.

She laughs, enjoying the warmth that heats her cheeks. "You're spending way too much time around Kiba."

"I believe he'd say, 'If it works, it works,'" he smiles boyishly.

Sakura's caught off guard for a moment, entranced by his relaxed state. This is definitely new. She wonders if his orgasm has anything to do with it. It's an interesting thought, one she fully intends to explore later. For now, she has another goal in mind.

"What would _you_ say?"

Sai turns around to face her, settling himself against her pillow. "Come sit on my face."

She should've known better, really, but a part of her expected his unabashed raunchiness, a smaller part welcoming it.

Sakura rolls her eyes anyways, but listens, sauntering over until her feet rest on either side of her hips. She hadn't given much thought to the tree, assuming he just wanted a change of pace or something because this is Sai she's dealing with, but now she sees his genius.

"Nice going, Sai. You get this from Kiba, too?"

"No, I heard about it from Ino."

Sakura sputters. " _Ino?_ What the hell are you two up to?!"

"Her and Kiba are dating, so-"

"Never mind, I'd _really_ rather not hear the details." She gets enough as it is from the blonde. She never thought that the mysterious guy she was talking about though was _Kiba._ And how did Sai find out before her-

He pats one of her calves gently, stirring her from her thoughts.

"Do you still want to sit on my-"

Sakura bends over him with a flourish, warmth hovering over his mouth. "Yes, now no talking."

She places her hands against the tree, gently lowering herself once his hands settle on her hips in encouragement.

She lets out a soft gasp at his searching tongue. He zeroes in on her clit immediately, drawing slow swipes before gradually increasing his pace until she's clawing at the bark of the tree, grinding down against his tongue. And while it's good, more than good, actually, and she chances a look at his face, can see him eyeing her intently with such a hungry, smug look while she undulates on top of him, she knows how to increase her pleasure.

"Sai, _oh,_ you're doing so good, _mm,_ but c-can you, stick your tongue inside, _hah,_ inside me and f-finger my clit?"

She's scared he'll ask her to beg and a part of her wants it, a part of him would do anything for him like this while he's got her curling her toes and throwing her head back in mind-numbing pleasure.

But he doesn't, does exactly what she says, albeit stiffly, as he falters his rhythm to search for the very center of her heat and glides his thumb from her hip to her clit.

"Ah, lower Sai, a little- _ngh,_ right there, yes, _don't stop_."

It's new, having a tongue in there. It's new, but it's so _good_ , so _filling_ , it leaves her breathless for a moment before she's thrusting with renewed vigor against his deliciously intruding muscle, unable to care that she might be potentially suffocating the sort-of virgin underneath her.

He doesn't seem to mind, anyways. Merely grabs her hips and holds her steady when she goes too rough.

She's so, _so_ close, the pressure building so nicely right there at the center of her clit and the base of her spine, little jolts of heat rendering her a shaky mess.

"I'm close Sai, almost there, _ah!_ Keep going," she whines absentmindedly, too focused on the white-hot peak that's close enough to reach now.

He amps up the speed of his thumb and his tongue, his free hand reaching for a nipple. She comes like that, hyperfocused on his inky stare, his hand on her chest, cheeks wet with her arousal. 

He continues prodding at her through it, inducing tiny waves of pleasure before she's oversensitive, but extremely pleased. Sakura has enough strength to swing her legs over his face and collapse against the tree, legs tucked underneath her.

"Sai, hand me the towel from earlier." 

She pets his hair as he sits there catching his breath, starry-eyed and content. He clumsily reaches for it, gives a quick wipe of his face, before tossing it in her direction.

"Thanks," Sakura murmurs, giving herself thorough wipes, throwing it to the side. 

She hesitates for a second, wonders if she should head for his sleeping bag or kick him off of hers, before launching herself at his side, tucking into him.

He makes no comment, probably just as sleepy and boneless as she, simply moves an arm to accommodate her.

There's a quiet that settles over them, save for the chirp of crickets and the rustle of trees, that almost lulls her to sleep before Sai breaks it in typical Sai-fashion.

"You taste very salty. You should drink more water."

Sakura scoffs, mock-hurt. "I drink plenty. And speak for yourself, you were pretty salty, too."

She takes a moment to really look at the absurdity of it all in the hazy clarity that post-orgasm often brings, at the fact that she and Sai did multiple things, wonderfully _new_ things, for both of them, and that right here, right now, they're laying side by side talking about whose come was saltier than the other.

She can't help but grin.

Sakura feels loose and uninhibited, free to say whatever she wants, at least around Sai, who never holds back what he's thinking, and after everything they did tonight, she can't help but give in. 

"I noticed you never told me if you liked my blowjob," she chuckles light-heartedly, burrowing into him. "How was it for your first? Good enough to warrant a next time?"

Sai does his ridiculous thought pose he must've picked up from Kakashi-sensei. "Yes, it was good. A little too much drool, but good. Maybe more practice will yield a better performance."

"Shut up, you came so hard I swallowed for almost thirty seconds straight. I did great and you know it," she says, pinching a nipple.

Sai bats her hand away, tugging at a stray hair of hers almost hard enough to hurt, but not quite. "I suppose. You're welcome to prove me wrong next time."

He's fucking with her, she knows it. This is his way of saying, "Yes, Sakura, you're perfect and amazing in every way, I'd be honored to spend more time with you in any way you allow me, so long as I'm in your presence."

That's why instead of humoring him, she bites a bullet and goes a step farther. "I had a lot of fun with you, Sai. You made me feel really good, even if you were infuriating at times," she laughs, prodding his ticklish side. "I needed this, so thanks for being so patient and giving."

Sai's not used to praise, so while she means every word, she lays it on thick, wanting to reward him and also push at some buttons the way he does her. Just cause it's fun.

The pink she's really starting to like returns to his cheeks, spreading all the way to his ears. "You are in love with me." 

"Sure, Sai, whatever you say," she says, resting her cheek against his chest and drawing the blanket further up her neck.

She almost misses the soft "You're welcome" he murmurs as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, drawing the blanket across the small portion she missed on her upper back.

Sai hates cuddling. Sakura knows this from the time she and Naruto jokingly tried to cuddle him on the way to a mission in the snowy mountains of Yukigakure. This is, she's sure, his own way of saying thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a like, comment, and subscribe if you could tell this was my first smut lmao
> 
> (btw if anyone wants to make me happy and fill up the saisaku tag, pls do, i am Desperate™)
> 
> oh, and title's from andrew marvell's "to his coy mistress"


End file.
